A Soldier's Honor
by Thomas Veliz
Summary: Almost ending his own life, an ex-USMC finds himself in Equestria, little does he know, he controls the fate of the planet. Will he find out what brought him to the strange land? ...or will he die trying? Read on to find out! Rated M for swearing/gore/possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"So, its come down to this," whispered the broken 25 year-old male, Zezima Veliz, as he looked over the edge of the of the building he currently stood on.

Looking down, Zezima could see the hard, dusty, black street streets waiting for him to jump, separated only by 2000ft of thin air. As he stood, he thought back on what led him to this; although usually cheerful, Zezima's depression led from his father, or what he called him before he called him before the current day. His 'so-called-father' had come home the previous day, disgruntled and tipsy, which was majorly unusual. "Z-Zezima, we ne(hic!)ed to have a talk."

Hearing his guardian's voice from the other room, Zezima quickly put down the dumbbells and sprinted through the gray hallway lined with Zezima's drawings. "Yeah, Adam?" he asked in his low, but friendly voice. "We-well, since you're not really my son-" he began. "What?" asked Zezima, obviously dumbfounded. "That's right (hic!), do you have a problem with that, dumbass?" asked Adam, obviously drunk off his ass. "So, you mean...you've been lying to me...for over 19 years?" yelled Zezima, his voice becoming less friendly after each word. "How could you...? All of those times we spent together, all those memories... have all been part of a LIE?" His voice starting to shake the room.

Frustrated beyond control, Zezima turned, thrusting his right fist through the weak apartment wall, though, due to the adrenaline and hatred flowing through his veins, not feeling pain. Leaving Adam wide-eyed, Zezima quickly left through the front door. Making his way to the roof, Zezima ran up the many, many flights of stairs until he found himself in front of a door with the word "Roof" etched into it.

Wanting to get it over with, he swiftly swung his leg at the door, knocking it off the hinges. As he walked to the edge of the roof, he felt a strange feeling of wonder go through him. "Well...the view's beautiful at least," he laughed quietly to himself.

...and with those final words, he jumped. As he fell, he realized that everything around him started getting darker, the buildings, the sky, the ground, everything. "Wait, am I... slowing down?" asked Zezima, taking note. Soon, Zezima found himself in a complete halt surrounded by nothing but pure black. "What the fuck...?" wondered Zezima, referring to a bright, white light that seemed to be getting closer.

As the white light enveloped him, Zezima found himself falling again, only this time, he found himself falling through pure, white clouds. Breaking through the clouds, Zezima saw that instead of New York's many streets, there were many varied landscapes. These included high, snow covered mountains, lush, green forests, and a few small towns scattered about.

Zezima was astounded. Not by the cities, but by the citizens, which were bright, multicolored ponies. "Equestria...?" Zezima gasped, completely stunned.

Not so far from Zezima, Rainbow Dash was going through her afternoon routine of sleep, work, and then sleep again. After her second nap, she decided to try some new flying tricks. 'Ha, almost forgot to stretch,' she thought to herself, extending her wings until she heard a satisfying 'Pop!' "There, now let's do this!" she declared, immediately taking off. Wanting to get up high, she flew upwards until she felt the wind breaking around her, "Awesome, a Sonic Rainboom!" she yelled, starting to look like a blur.

Rarity, who had been trotting back to her boutique, looked up to see a blue blur jetting through the sky, "My, my, is that a Sonic Rainboom? I haven't seen the darling do one in years!" she proclaimed, turning directions so she could tell the others.

"Spike? Spike!" exclaimed the purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, looking for her assistant.

Walking up the basement steps, Spike asked, "Yeah, Twi?" Quickly guiding him to a telescope, Twilight Sparkle asked, "Can you identify this?" pointing the scope to Zezima's falling form, "I've never seen that species before."

Laughing, Spike pulled his head away from the scope, "How do you not recognize your own friend, Rainbow Dash?" Confused, Twilight looked back into the scope, "Spike! You must have bumped it!" Adjusting it with magic, she looked back into the scope. As she watched the human fall, the ground started to tremor. After the shaking stopped, she saw Rainbow Dash execute a Sonic Rainboom. Not being able to turn in a different direction, Rainbow crashed into Zezima at speeds far surpassing Mach 5, sending them both crashing into the Everfree Forest.

Zezima, who had absorbed most of the impact, slowly lifted himself off of the ground. "Fuck..." groaned Zezima, looking around to see Rainbow Dash's unconscious body.

Hearing some ruffling in the bushes, Zezima got into a traditional fighting stance. "Look what we have here, boys! A fresh meal, and a smokin' hot piece of flank. Bonus!" a rough voice yelled. Turning around. Zezima saw a small pack of Diamond Dogs approaching, "Seems as if I'll have to defend her," he said, glancing down at Rainbow Dash.

Taking them by surprise, Zezima immediately started to sprint towards them, "Is it actually gonna attack us?" one of them whispered. Jumping up, Zezima spun his leg into one of the larger dog's chest, cracking a few ribs and launching it into a tree. Then, the smallest of the thugs lunged at Zezima with its spear. Grabbing onto the spearhead, he lifted his foot, then slammed it downwards, snapping the spear in two. Gripping the half that still had the head, Zezima retaliated by throwing the spear at the nearest dog, piercing its chest.

All that remained now was one mildly large dog. The dog who had previously been standing his ground soon found himself lifted off the ground by a single, muscular arm.

~POV Switch (10 Minutes earlier)~

Slowly, Rainbow Dash found herself waking up to the sound of a yell, "-piece of flank. Bonus!" startled, she rolled over onto her other side to see who she had hit earlier; something male, standing over 6 feet with a bulky build. "Seems as if I'll have to defend her," he said, glancing down at her with a smile.

Then, he attacked. Dashing towards the largest dog, he performed a spinning kick, launching it into a large tree. "Woah, that was awesome!" Rainbow whispered, amazed by the man's strength. Then, as she watched in anticipation, the smallest thug started to rush at Zezima from behind. Preparing to look away, Rainbow Dash watched in awe as he swiftly turned, snapped the spear in two, and used the dog's own weapon against itself.

Rainbow Dash was utterly astounded. She had never seen anypony fight this skillfully, and moreso, he was fighting...for her.

Now, only one dog stood. Not giving it the chance of running, Zezima rushed at him, lifting him off the ground.

"You know what?" asked Zezima, throwing the dog into the air, and taking a few steps back. Sprinting, Zezima yelled "This is Sparta!" He then jumped off of the ground, performing a devastating dropkick that sent the dog spiraling into a tree.

~POV Switch~

"Damn! Another dog," groaned Zezima, looking at a large looking dog, who was armed with two spears. Surprising Zezima, the expert dog threw the spears, which both pierced Zezima's abdomen. Falling to his knees, Zezima gripped the spears and pulled. "Gah, get...out...!" he growled, pulling the spears with all of his remaining strength. Coughing up blood, Zezima finally ripped the blood covered spears from inside of him.

Throwing the first spear, it missed and flew over the dog's head, causing the thug to turn and run after it. As Zezima took careful aim, he struggled but got off the forest floor, slowly trying to steady his breathing. Quickly, Zezima examined the spear, "4ft shaft made of solid maple wood, attached by vines to a hard and very sharp stone...come one Zez, how could you miss? You can't let her get hurt!" Using one of his old Army techniques, he held his breath, took dead-on aim, and threw the spear, it soaring straight into the Diamond Dog's heart.

As he collapsed onto his hands and knees, Rainbow Dash trotted over next to him, tears streaming down her face, "Wh-why...why did you protect me...? " she asked, heart broken. Coughing, Zezima slowly said, "I-I'm a soldier...my duty is to protect the innocent...n-no matter the cost," slowly turning his head to look at Rainbow Dash, he smiled and whispered, "and...a great man once said, 'A man who won't die for something...i-is...n-not fit to live..." as he said the last words, he finally lost consciousness.

~POV Switch~

"Rainbow Dash, we finally found you...are you okay?" said Twilight Sparkle, who was followed closely by the other mares; Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. "Ple-please, help me get him to the hospital...h-he protected me f-for no reason at all, and now he might...h-he might die without medical help!" cried the teary-eyed Rainbow Dash, who had lifted Zezima onto her back. Shocked to see her tom-boyish friend in this state, Applejack spoke up, "Woah there sugercube! Jus' calm yerself first. Now...jus' explain what happened and then we can help yer'...friend."

**Author's note; Well, I finally got the first chapter done, surprisingly. I'm not sure when I'll update, though. I'll probably make my schedule...week? Who knows, we'll see.**

**Also, the quote Zezima used in the story is by none other than Martin Luther King Jr.**

_**I love you all,**_

_**~Zezima**_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Two Years Ago~_

_Captain Veliz, partnered with Sergeant Miller._

_Big Ben, London._

_Overlooking political meeting. _

_Protect the President at all costs, stay hidden._

"Zez...wake up," whispered Miller, trying to awaken his captain. After two minutes of failure, he lost his patience, "Zezima, get your lazy ass up! The meeting is starting!" As he slowly got out of his sleeping bag, Veliz yawned "Sorry...heavy sleeper..." The cool, morning air hitting him, Zezima felt himself being fully awakened, immediately grabbing his sniper rifle. As he set the rifle onto its bi-pod, Zezima examined the building he was supposed to overlook.

Grabbing his silencer, Miller whispered to Zezima, "Damn, looks like a fucking castle...!" Aiming his scope towards the meeting, Zezima laughed, "No shit, its the new Royal Palace. ...you know, the one they built back in 2015, that has better security than the Pentagon itself?" "...ah."

After 10 minutes, Captain Veliz noticed something. Nudging Miller, he asked "There's a laser sight pointed at President Vrenakq, do you see it? Its near her left breast." Zooming in, Miller spotted it, "Yes, but where the hell is it coming from...?" Taking his eye from the scope, Zezima gazed throughout the the city, "...there!" he said, pointing to a large building 1 mile past the Royal Palace, "Top floor, two snipers. You take 'em out, I'll keep an eye on the meeting," he ordered, looking back into his Thermal Detection Scope. Looking back at the meeting, Zezima released a breath he had been holding as the lasers disappeared. "Good job, Miller," stated Zezima, pulling away from the scope, "Ha! It was a piece of sweet, sweet ca-" Miller started, being interrupted by a door slamming open several floors below them. Jolting away from his sniper, Miller whispered, "Shit, we've been compromised!"

_~End of Flashback~_

_Zezima Veliz_

_2:03 A.M._

_Ponyville Infirmary_

Slowly opening his eyes, Zezima found himself looking straight up at an already spinning ceiling fan. Leaning up on his elbows, Zezima decided to examine his surroundings before making a move. The room wasn't exactly the smallest room he had ever been in, being only the size of 4 queen-sized mattresses meshed together. Besides the medium-sized bed he currently laid on, the hospital room contained two comfortable looking benches, 'Probably for visitors,' he thought, a medium-sized desk which had a turned-off lamp on it, and of course the standard medical equipment.

Gradually rolling onto his side, Zezima found himself face to face with a certain sleeping pegasus, "Rainbow...?" he gasped. As he said this, the mare awakened. Embarrassed, she stutters "Uh...he-hello? I-I'll just go back to the benches," Rainbow Dash starts, blushing. Shushing her, Zezima calmly states "Hey...its fine, I love company. ...oh, and just so you know, I might start to cuddle you when I'm asleep. Its an...odd...habit, I've gotten into lately."

Playfully poking Zezima in the chest with her hoof, Rainbow Dash teases, "I didn't know _tough_,_ fearless_ soldiers _cuddled!_"

"Well...we don't...while in war, anyway. Its not very smart to hug grenades," he replies, laughing slightly before clutching his bandage wrapped abdomen in pain.

"...so...seeing as we're going to be here for awhile...why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Zezima asks, positioning himself closer to Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm...where should I start? Oh, yeah! The name...is Dash, Rainbow 'Danger' Dash! I'm known as the fastest flier around, infact... I can even perform the legendary 'Sonic Rainboom!'" she yells proudly. "As I've seen up-close and personal..." adds Zezima, smirking slightly.

Blushing, Rainbow giggles "Heh, sorry...its _really_ hard to change directions when you're breaking the sound barrier." Waving it off, Zezima assures her, "No, no, no, its fine. Its healing fast! ...surprisingly fast..." he adds, silently, adjusting his covers. Yawning, he says "Well...I might as well get a few hours of shut-eye before leaving in the morning."

Cautiously wrapping a hoof around Zezima's bare chest, Rainbow whispers "Thanks for saving me." Opening an eye to look at her, Veliz whispers, "Don't mention it...now, sleep well."

(4 Hours Later!)

"Augh..." groans Zezima, rubbing the back of his head. "Everyday, somehow...I seem to fall off of my bed, I swear..." Swinging his legs above his head, he springs from a laying position on the floor, to his feet. Attempting his morningly stretches, he notices how chilly the room has become.

Walking quietly over to the window, Zezima let his scarred arms rest on the window-sill so he could gaze at the beautiful scenery beyond the smudge-less glass. Looking out, Zezima could see the small town from earlier, except it was a lot closer than before.'

An Apple Orchard. That was what he spotted first. After a little bit of spotting, he saw a 'tree-like building' near the center of it all, 'A Library!' thought Zezima, seeing a sign decorated with a pile of books. Finding himself shivering, he turned and glanced over at the bed...which looked _quite_ comfortable to him at the moment.

Lifting the covers slightly, Zezima slides under them and next to the sleeping pegasus. Hearing her grunt and mumble slightly, he grins...ever-so-slightly..."Have a good slee-" he starts, interrupted by a knocking on the wooden door.

"Just a moment!" he yells, trying to get free of the tangled blanket, 'How the hell did this happen...?' he thinks to himself, the blanket refusing to come out from under him. The blankets finally coming off, he falls to the floor with a loud 'thud', fully awakening Rainbow Dash. Looking over the bed edge, she can't help but stifle a laugh.

"Bwa-ha-ha! You...you should see the look on your face, hahaha!" she laughs, quite loudly, pointing a hoof at Zezima, who couldn't help but stare at her, a weird look in his blue eyes.

"Oh?" he asks, grabbing both of her hoofs. Pulling her down on top of him, he laughs, "Still funny?" "Haha, yep!" Rainbow Dash giggles, climbing off of Zezima's bare chest. As the knocking occurs again, Zezima turns to look at the door, "I'll get it."

Opening the door, he allows five other ponies to trot into the room. "Hello...?" he says, his breathing still heavy from his and Rainbow Dash's laughing fit from earlier. Knocking everypony (and Zezima) off guard, Pinkie Pie looks straight at Zezima and asks "Did you and Dashie...you know...do 'it'?" creating an awkward silence.

"What makes you say that?" Zezima asks, breaking the silence. "Well...you're no longer wearing the clothes you wore when you were rushed into here, and you both look exhausted...as if you had 'fun'." Pinkie Pie states, pointing at Zezima and Rainbow Dash.

While Rainbow Dash just covered her face and blushed, Zezima attempted to clear any confusion, "No...the only thing we've done in this room, is getting to know each other a bit more." 'Shit,' thought Zezima, not even finishing his sentence before realizing what it sounded like in context. "Let's just get off of the subject, shall we?"

**...and its done. Sorry for the long wait, family, friends, foes, and other shit got in the way. I'll try to hurry next time.**

**~Zezima Jordan Veliz**


	3. Chapter 3

('Thought')

("Voice")

_~Two Years Ago~_

_Captain Veliz, partnered with Sergeant Miller._

_Big Ben, London._

_Compromised._

Quietly grabbing his knapsack off of the dusty wood, Veliz put his headset on, motioning Miller to do the same, "...can you hear me clearly?" Flipping his headset 'on', Miller whispered "Crystal."

"Alright, the objective is no longer protecting the President, our focus is now getting the hell out of here," Zezima said, getting off his knees.

"...our options...?" Miller asked, peeking over the edge of the large window near them, "Just one," Zezima replied, taking two ropes out of his knapsack. Miller gulped, that could only mean one thing. ...they had to rappel down. "S-sir, are you sure that's the only way down? I...I mean, couldn't we just run down there and light 'em up?" "Negative. There's too many of 'em, we're probably outnumbered...at least 1-to-10," seeing the look on Miller's face, he laughed slightly. "Afraid of heights, I see. Look, the only way to conquer a fear, is to face it." Setting the rappelling gear up, Veliz grinned, "Besides...what could go wrong?"

As they both stood on the window-sill, Zezima let the cold wind calm his mind. "Ready Miller? It will be quick and simple, remember that. Quick. And. Simple." Looking down, Zezima whispered "On my go, got it? If you follow my directions, it should be easy."

Waiting a few seconds to listen for any footsteps below them, Zezima shouted, "GO!"

"Alright...now slow yourself, steady..." Zezima said as they came to a stop 10 ft. below their starting point, "...and...go." Repeating this pattern many times, Miller slowly got the hang of it. Three quarters of the way down, Zezima whispered in his headset, "...wait, stop!" Pointing to the sky, Veliz shouted in utter horror, "an MQ-9 Reaper!" Fumbling with his belt, Zezima screamed to Miller, "Un-hook, now!" Un-attaching the hook from his belt, Zezima started plummeting to the ground just as the Reaper opened fire at them.

"Oh shit, this cannot end well!" screamed Zezima as his falling speed increased, the ground looming ever so closer. "Dammit you jinxed it!" Miller shouted above the roaring wind.

_~End of Flashback~_

_Zezima Veliz_

_6:37 A.M._

_Canterlot Infirmary (Outside)_

"Ah, finally...fresh air again," sighed Zezima, taking a deep breath as he and the six mares started their descent down the stairs. Of course...they were only able to take a few steps before hearing the frantic clatter of hooves behind them, "Wait, sir...!" Quickly turning around, he saw a nurse, holding a suitcase out for him, "Ah. My..." She answered, "...your clothes, sir," before turning and trotting off back in the direction she had come from.

Opening the light, sand colored suitcase, Zezima first pulled out his dark, blue jeans, along with his black, leather belt. As he put his first leg into the jeans, Twilight Sparkle decided to do some research on the strange man. "So, Mr...?" she asked, wanting to know his name, "Veliz, Zezima Veliz. But please, call me Zezima, Mr. Veliz sounds too formal to me," he answered, pulling the jeans up to his waist before grabbing his belt.

"Right, and Zezima...where are you from?" asked Twilight, her curiosity growing.

"Me? Oh, I'm from a planet called Earth." stated Zezima, swiftly putting his arms and head in his shirt. "Ohh! What's 'Earth' like? Does it have lollipop trees? Does it rain cupcakes? Oh tell me, tell me please!" Pinkie Pie asked, hopping up and down around Zezima.

Sitting down on a nearby stone, Zezima sighed, "Sadly...no. Earth, at the time I lived...was a terrible place, full of war...racism...hatred... I'm extremely glad I've escaped it, although...I still don't know how I got here." "Aw shucks, you're definitely welcome here, mister," Applejack said, holding a hoof out, "Howdy there, the name's Applejack. Me and the rest of the Apple Family own Sweet Apple Acres."

"Hm, seeing as we're all together...we might as well have some proper introductions, agreed?" Zezima asked, motioning them all to sit down. "Dash, seeing as we've already been well acquainted, you don't need to introduce yourself."

"Alright, I'll go first," said Twilight, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, my assistant Spike and I run the library down in Ponyville," she stated, "While reading is one of my passions...Magic is my profession, as shown by my Cutie Mark," she continued, pointing a hoof toward a star-shaped symbol near her flank.

"Ooh! Ohh! Me next!" yelled Pinkie, raising a hoof in the air. "I'm Pinkie Pie, and as you can see by my Cutie Mark, I LOVE to party!" she shouted, somehow appearing behind Zezima, causing him jolt around.

Sighing, Zezima asked, "...does she do that a lot?" causing the six girls around him to go into a laughing fit.

Clearing her throat, Rarity spoke up, "I assume its my turn then, darling? My name, is Rarity, and I own the Boutique down in Ponyville. If you look at my Cutie Mark, you will notice it symbolizes fashion, as it is my passion."

"Uhm, I...I guess its...my turn now. My...my name is Flutt..." she whispered, fading to an un-audible whimper. "I'm sorry dear, I couldn't quite make that out, say again?" asked Zezima, kneeling down next to Fluttershy, only for her to inch back slightly. He sighed, "Hey...look, I promise...I won't hurt you, okay...? Now please...introduce yourself." his voice softening, he slowly moved a few strands of pink hair away from her eyes. "Al-alright, my...my name is Fluttershy, and I...I like to take care of...of wounded animals," she said, although louder than before.

As the group reached the outskirts of Ponyville, Zezima realized something, "...erm, girls? Seeing as I might be here for awhile, would it be alright if I lived with one of you for awhile?" he asked, slightly embarrassed for having to have asked.

"Well, you'd be mighty welcome to come and lounge with us at the farm-" Applejack started.

"That would be wonderful, infact, would it be alright if I helped a bit on the farm as well? I mean, it would be rude of me to take advantage of your hospitality."

~_One Hour_ _Later~_

After the group had reached the center of Ponyville, they split up, leaving Applejack to lead Zezima to Sweet Apple Acres. As they walked down the winding path that lead to Applejack's house, Zezima peered out in the distance. Mostly he saw trees, with the occasional bucket or cart scattered about the rolling hills.

Looking at the sky, Applejack saw some dark, gray clouds rolling in, hearing the distant sound of thunder, "Looks like a storm is comin' in," she stated, her pace picking up. "Hm, are we close?" Zezima asked, just as they started to travel up a steep hill, "Yep, the farm lies just beyond this here hill."

"So...no." Zezima said, the hill being the largest he had ever seen. Giggling, Applejack replied, "Oh, hush."

Once they made to the peak, Zezima finally saw the farm, which was located in the vast fields of green below them. Suddenly, Zezima had a fun idea. Kneeling onto the ground, he set himself so he was lying on his side, then, he started to roll down the hill.

"Wee!" he shouted, gaining speed as he continued down the hill. "Woah, wait up!" yelled Applejack, trying to keep up with him. "Buck it, that looks too fun, ah'll try too!" she shouted, rolling onto her side as well.

"Oh shi-!" yelled Zezima, as he hit a large bump in the hill, flying 10 feet up in the air before landing on a large pile of hay. Feeling surprisingly relaxed, Zezima's eyes slowly closed, letting himself rest for a second. "Ah..."

"Geronimo!" Applejack shouted, as she crashed into Zezima from above. Opening only one eye, Zezima found his face only inches away from Applejack's orange face, her bright, green eyes opened widely.

"Erm...a little close, are we...?" asked Zezima, his cheeks slightly reddening.

**Well. Erm, sorry if this chapter isn't very...satisfactory. I had actually taken a break from writing, I guess I'm rusty. **

** That...and my left arm was recently injured, I've had to type half of this chapter with my right hand. Only getting to type every few minutes during my Hospital visit.**

** Oh, and I just realized that while my story is titled, "A Soldier's Honor" on this website, the documents are titled, "A Soldier's Sacrifice." Which do you like better?**

**~Zezima Jordan Veliz**

** Oh, and congratulations to SupahBrony300 for 10th Review...can't believe I almost forgot to say this.**


	4. Chapter 4

_~Two Years Ago~_

"_Speech"_

_'Thought"_

_Captain Veliz, partnered with Sergeant Miller._

_Big Ben, London._

_Presumed K.I.A._

_ "ZEZIMA!"_ Miller screamed, kneeling down next to his fallen captain. Shaking him, he shouted once again, _"ZEZIMA GET UP!"_

_ "_Dammit, I'm not leaving you!" picking up Veliz, Miller put the heavy man over his shoulders, leaving his gear behind. Seeing the Reaper start aiming at them again, Miller dashed over to a nearby alleyway, slowed down by Zezima's extra weight. Setting his superior down next to a dumpster, he quickly reached into his pocket, finding a first-aid kit.

"Ugh...what...what happened...?" Zezima slowly asked, his eyes barely opened. Miller helped Veliz to his feet, though he could feel that Zezima was barely able to stand.

"We fell, sir," Miller replied, "We've got to get out of this alleyway, though, that Reaper is not gonna stay silent for long.

"Right...I'll...I'll lead..." stated Zezima, getting out of Miller's grip and limping forward a few feet, before leaning back onto a brick wall to support himself. Captain Veliz took the opportunity to gather his wits and to look around, resting for a few minutes. "Miller, look!" whispered Zezima, pointing to a black door next to him. Straggling over to it, Zezima put his ear to it, 'Great...more soldiers...' he thought, sighing slowly.

Slamming his foot onto the ground with a slight cringe, Zezima commanded, "Miller, get your handgun and combat knife out, we're going in."

Walking over to Zezima, Miller patted him roughly on the back, "Its good to ya back, cap'."

_~NOTICE~_

_ **We...we're sorry to say...our brother Zezima has...died. He and a couple of friends were driving around, when...their car crashed. He suffered serious head trauma...and unfortunately...he couldn't make it.**_

_**...and Nick. We're sincerely sorry, our brother thought of you to be rather close to his heart. **_

_**...with our best regards...**_

_**~Tom.**_

_**Zezima, 1993-2012. We'll miss you.**_


End file.
